Star-Crossed Lovers: Wish upon a moon
by Selene Evolution
Summary: A girl looked up at the full moon and twinkling stars. She wished deeply in her heart for something to happen. Anything, so she could be free... (Story is being slowly developed :), summary might change, there may be future references to the AVP movies) [Predator/Human romance, some action, love conflicts/triangle]
1. The Girl Who Wept

Note: This is my first fanfic. First off, English and writing is not my strong suit. I may have overused some words since my vocabulary is insanely tiny. Truthfully, I can't write even if my life depended on it. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

DO NOT EAT ME ALIVE WITH YOUR WORDS ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

I do not own AVP or any official stuff related to it. This weird story was created from my overactive imagination.

* * *

[The Girl Who Wept]

A girl opened her eyes as she suddenly jolted awake from her sleep. She had nightmares again and she was sweating with fear, her breathing ragged. Bloody images and screams from her dream rushed through her brain like an echo. While trying to calm herself, she sat up and gazed around her room. She had just turned 11, but her room was no child's room. It was white and bare, empty except for her bed, a small closet, dresser table, window and a locked door. She looked towards her window. Moonlight had slipped between the drapes and glared at her pale face. From under her pillow she pulled out a small mirror and walked barefoot toward the window. Shivers ran up her legs whenever her feet touched the cold floor.

She pulled aside the drapes and stared into the mirror. A beautiful girl with dark hair and icy light blue eyes stared back at her. She turned towards the cup on the dresser table and closed her eyes. Through her thoughts and fair amount of concentration, the cup began to levitate 2 ft. into the air which stayed still for a couple minutes before falling back on the table. She glanced back into her mirror which revealed her change: her irises, no longer icy blue, but piercing light purple.

"I'm a freak." she whispered. Her gaze moved to the band on her left wrist. Just glancing at the letters in bold: **Weyland-Yutanti Research and Experimental Facility, Subject 01 - Eva**, made her boil with the sudden impulse to rip the wristband off and stomp on it. Controlling herself, she breathed slowly and closed her eyes as she recounted the events that put her in this facility a year ago...

* * *

Eva stood in the middle of the yard of her school: Weyland Academy of the Gifted and Talented. She held firmly to her small backpack while she was being surrounded by a group of children. They were jeering at her. A girl approached and pushed her. It was Sarah, Eva's nemesis and bully.

"Freak," said Sarah, "I saw what you did, your eyes aren't normal, you're not one of us, not human."

"Yeah, that wasn't normal, no one could do that. You're a freak," snarled a blond haired boy as he too pushed the girl. The force of the push made her slip and fall on her back. Her eyes stung with tears which began to roll down her cheeks.

"Eva!" shouted a boy as he fought his way through the crowd. He ran to the crying girl, then turned to face the crowd and suddenly flung out his arms as though to protect her with his body. His movements caused his mop of chestnut colored hair to fall over his green eyes.

"Why are you helping the freak Stephan? You saw what she did, she's not normal," fumed Sarah.

"Who cares if she's normal or not, she's not a bully like you," replied Stephan coolly. He glared at the blond haired boy, "And you, David, are no better than an asshole."

David narrowed his icy blue eyes at Stephan. Sarah's cheeks flushed red. She had a crush on Stephan, but he had no interest in her despite her attempts in gaining his attention. She was popular, a leader among her peers, pretty, and smart. How come none of these seemed appealing to Stephan? He was always with Eva and this enraged Sarah.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" shouted a teacher as she rushed across the school yard to intervene whatever was going on. "Break it up now before you all get a referral."

"Tattle on us did you Stephan? Rat," snorted David. He looked at Eva, "Your little body guard won't always be there to protect you freak." Beside him, Sarah's eyes burned with hatred that indicated this wasn't over. They weren't stupid enough to do things in front of the adults. As the crowd of children began to dissolve, Stephan turned around and held out his hand to help Eva up.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Stephan sounded concerned as he pulled Eva to her feet. "I take my eyes off you for a few minutes and look what happened." He was taller than her. "I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again. I'll always be there to protect you, I promise." The intensity of his gaze made her blush slightly. He reached out his hand and patted the girl on the head. She smiled and wiped her tears. Stephan smiled back, showing dimples on each cheek, his green eyes were glittering.

"Come along, school's out in 5 minutes, but looking at the situation I'll let the two of you leave earlier." said the teacher as she turned to walk toward the school building. Eva and Stephan followed.

* * *

A large black vehicle was parked in the distance outside the school yard fence. -Weyland Industries "Building a better future"- were printed on the sides. Though no one had noticed, two men had been observing the scene.

"Gifted and talented? You seem so certain that they have much to offer," said the taller man doubtfully, "Maybe we forget that they are all still merely...children." He wore black shades and a trench coat.

The other man, slightly shorter, wore a lab coat. There were two large scars across his face. He closed the file he was reading, the words "Project Genesis" was stamped on the front. "No, not children" he said quietly, "They are the future, pieces we need in order to shape the future...of humanity."

* * *

The two children were walking side by side down the road a long distance away from the school. Eva could feel the warmth of the sun shining down on her face. She looked at the clear sky then at the pyramid of leaves nearby. She was pondering about what happened in class. An image of a boy being knocked around in midair was stuck on her mind.

"I didn't mean to hurt our classmate," said Eva softly. She turned her head to look at Stephan. "I just couldn't control it."

"It's ok...It's not every day you get to see someone knocked out cold in midair. Besides, it was Billy's fault for bothering you in the first place." laughed Stephan, "I think it was cool and so were your eyes. Not everyone has that ability. It's better than doing boring old math and biochem all day." That was Stephan's special talent, he could solve problems meant for professional scientist and yet, come up with solutions without any effort.

"They weren't supposed to find out about this. Now I'm a freak."

Stephan stopped walking and looked at the girl straight in the eyes, "Hey...no matter what they say, it's not true. You can do something they would never be able to do in their lifetime. They know it and they're jealous. If they try anything funny again, I'll break their skulls." Eva stared at Stephan and a smile spread across her face. They had known each other for as long as she could remember. He was always there to help her when she needed him.

"You know I-," Whatever Stephan had to say was cut off. There was a loud _whack_. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain as he clutched his head. A hand suddenly grabbed his front collar.

It was David. He was holding a baseball bat in the other hand and a sick smile twisted on his face. Stephan was still too stunned by surprise and pain to react. David glanced at Eva, enjoying her horror stricken face. He then dropped the baseball bat and glowered at Stephan.

"Dumbass. You let your guard down," mocked David. Stephan glanced frantically at the shocked girl.

"Run!" he yelled. David raised his free hand and punched Stephan hard, knocking him out cold. The girl froze, her legs refused to move.

"I told you to leave Stephan out of this!" snapped Sarah as she hurried over. A group of eight children was tailing behind her. She was holding a large container. Dark objects were moving around inside it.

Eva could've ran, but she couldn't leave Stephan at the mercy of David. He was dangerous and listened to no one. Sarah, now aware of the fact that Stephan was out of the way, began to smirk evilly as she glanced at the now timid frightened girl. "I've got a special surprise for you."

Panic began to sweep over Eva as the children began to close in around her...

Everything had happened so fast. One second she was standing there too scared to move; next second she was carried and dumped into an empty nearby dumpster. Sarah stood at the opening and emptied the contents of the container over Eva's head. To her horror, it was tarantulas. Sarah had stolen and smuggled them out from the zoology classroom. Eva had the irrational fear of arachnids and Sarah was now using this to her advantage. The lid of the dumpster slammed shut, leaving the frightened girl to the darkness and the horrid hairy creatures...

With all her might she pounded desperately at the lid with her tiny fist. It wouldn't budge; something was placed over it to lock it in place. "Please...Let me out!" Eva cried through choked tears, "Please!" She was helpless now, more than she had ever felt in her life. Skittering legs were now running up her leg and around her face. She screamed. The hairy eight-legged arachnids were now running up and down her back. Shrilling laughter came from the children outside.

Anger began to simmer within Eva. They would pay for this. Dearly. Those brats were about to find out just how vicious and vengeful she can be. Seething with the newfound rage, she ignored the hairy legs that were crawling all over her and began to focus her thoughts to the pile of leaves she saw earlier. Not too far away, the mound began to rapidly shift and drift towards the laughing children. The swiftly approaching leaves quickly spread apart around the youngsters. It was as if time itself had stopped as they stayed still in air. The ten children ceased their laughter and stared in astonishment at the frozen objects. Suddenly, with insane speed, the leaves attacked them like a hurricane.

One of the bladelike things had deeply slit the neck of a boy. He screamed and put his hands around his throat. Blood was spilling between his fingers and dripped down his front shirt. His shrieks became gurgled as blood gushed rapidly from the lethal wound. A whip of leaves had suddenly severed the back of his neck. Dropping to the ground, his body began to convulse and within a minute, stopped. Wide eyed with terror at the lifeless body, Sarah screamed and crouched to the ground, covering herself with her arms as the flying objects slashed at her flesh.

Inside the dumpster, Eva covered her ears to block out the piercing painful shrieks of the dying children as they were being shredded by the blur of deadly leaves. This wouldn't be happening if they left her alone she thought angrily. Why won't they leave her alone? This has gotten out of hand; she had long lost control and could no longer stop the objects from attacking her classmates. All she could do was wait...

After what seemed like forever, there was finally silence. The lid flew open and Eva climbed out shakily. To her shock, she was now gaping at the bloody corpses that were once her classmates. Stephan had just regained conscious and immediately jumped to his feet. He looked around for the girl and began to run to her. He stopped dead as he saw the pool of blood and gruesome body parts. Within the mess, two bloody figures twitched slightly.

It was David and Sarah. They had miraculously survived the attack. David was on his knees, his body suffered multiple gashes. As he grabbed the left side of his face, he howled in agony. His ear was missing. Sarah was curled on the ground and shivering. She too had suffered severe cuts and painful whimpers escaped from her bloodied lips. Eva noticed the surprise and fear in Stephan's eyes as he looked at her. Pain and regret twisted in her chest. What had she done? She was now not only a murderer but had also caused the one friend she ever had to look at her as though she were a...

"Monster," said Sarah in a quivering voice. Her teary eyes were full of terror as she peered at the dark haired girl.

Monster. The word pierced Eva's heart. She was so consumed by her own remorse that she didn't notice armed soldiers poured from the back of a large black vehicle. Their uniforms had a giant "W" on them. One soldier had snuck behind the shocked girl and plunged a needle into her neck. She felt something had been injected into her.

"Eva!" screamed Stephan as he attacked the soldier. A boy of ten was no match for a grown man. The soldier pushed Stephan and he fell to the ground with a hard _thud_. Eva was now being carried to a stretcher.

"You could've prevented this!" The man in shades sounded irritable and worried as he spotted the bloody corpses.

"If I had, then I would not be able to see what she was capable of." said the man in the lab coat.

As the girl slowly fell into the darkness, the last thing she heard was Stephan's screams...

* * *

Eva awoke groggily with a head splitting headache. With blurry vision, she tried to focus on the figure sitting next to her hospital bed. An attractive woman with chestnut colored hair tied in a neat bun gave her a kind smile. Eva immediately recognized her. Grace, Stephan's mother! But...why isn't he here with her?

"I'm glad you're awake," said Grace in a gentle voice. Eva was now looking in bewilderment around the room. Questions were buzzing in her mind. Where was she?

"It's alright, you are safe here." reassured Grace. Just when Eva opened her mouth to ask about Stephan, the door of the room suddenly opened and two men in lab coats walked in.

"Ah, awake now, perfect timing too...I see you're familiar with Dr. Grace Walker." said one man as he gave her a smile. "I am Dr. Isaac Anton, and this," pointing at the other man, "is Dr. Elijah Harrison."

Elijah had dark skin and seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He had spikey black hair and nerdy glasses. He gave the weary girl a cheerful grin.

The first thing Eva noticed about Isaac was the two ugly scars across his face. He looked to be around in his early thirties. He had brown hair that was pulled back and a stubbly beard. Something about him made her skin crawl.

"I know you must be wondering why you are here," said Isaac as she stared at him. "You have been brought to this research facility for a reason." He saw the worry that began to spread on her face.

"No, not because of the..accident with the children, but because you have a rare gift, telekinesis. You see, the Weyland Corporation's bio-medical division has also noticed an...abnormality in your DNA. Something unique. You have been chosen to partake in our research."

Research? A lump formed in Eva's throat. What were they going to do to her?

"Let's put this simply," continued Isaac, "If you agree to willingly cooperate with our research, we can help find a cure for your mother."

Upon hearing this, Eva gulped and began to fidget. Clearly, Isaac had hit the right nerve; he had gotten the reaction he had wanted.

Clair, Eva's mother, was dying from an unknown illness. It had all started to affect her after she had given birth to her daughter. No ordinary doctor or medical research team in the world could find out what was wrong. Perhaps this "trade" would change that, Weyland Corp. was apparently known to provide the best medical service possible.

The pondering girl clenched her fist; this man was using her mother's condition as leverage to get her to comply. Anger began to rise in her once more. The door slammed shut with such an incredible force that there was now a crack on the frame. Immediately, her head throbbed with sharp pain. Touching her temples, she felt something solid and circular.

Isaac sighed. "To prevent you from doing anything dangerous, you've been implanted with special metal rods to prevent alpha and beta waves from going...bizarre. They will not be removed until you learn to control your telekinesis."

Instead of answering his proposal, Eva only gave Isaac a cold stare.

"We should let her rest," suggested Grace as she gave Isaac a death glare. "This can wait."

Elijah nodded. "After what she's been through, she definitely needs it." His co-worker can get quite terrifying with her glares.

"Alright...whatever you say," said Isaac reluctantly as he put his hands in his lab coat pocket. He seemed slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to get an answer. The three adults left the room, leaving Eva deep in thought...

It seemed she didn't have much of a choice. As long as they kept their end of the bargain, she agreed. And that was when her life turned upside down. Since then, she had been continuously poked and prodded and scanned. As the days began to blur, she took part in numerous experiments and had been injected with countless strange elixirs. Grace and Elijah were the only scientist who treated her like a human being. To everyone else, she was considered nothing more than a lab rat. Isaac referred to her as "the rare specimen", much to her annoyance.

Loneliness was what she felt whenever she was returned to her room. Day after day it grew into overwhelming despair. With the help of his mother, Stephan was allowed to visit Eva whenever he could.

Despite what she had done, he wasn't afraid of her. She was his best friend and intended to stay with her no matter what. Even so, he took pity on her. She was now an experimental test subject, no longer free in the world of humans...

And humans...she thought bitterly to herself, are so...damn...cruel...

* * *

Eva slowly opened her eyes and pressed her hand against the window. Twin streams of tears poured down her face as she looked up at the full moon and twinkling stars. She wished deeply in her heart for something to happen. Anything, so she could be free...

Letting out a tired sigh, she climbed back to her bed and curled under the covers. As she drifted off to the land of dreams once more, little did she know what fate had in store for her...it would change the course of her life...forever...

_To be continued..._


	2. A Mother's Blessing

Note: Hola! I Decided to get rid of the "he said she said" as much as possible. Hopefully this chapter is smoother to read, if not, I apologize for my horrible writing.

I do not own AVP or any official stuff related to it. The weird story was created from my overactive imagination.

* * *

[A mother's Blessing]

_12 years later..._

A young attractive dark haired woman was sitting crossed legged in the hospital lobby. She had stylish layered bangs that almost covered her right eye. Her hair was tied back in a single long braid.

Looking out the window, she twirled at a lengthy thin braid dangling at the left side of her face and sighed. It had been so long since she had worn civilian clothing. The regular cloth on her skin felt...unfamiliar. As she listened to the birds chirp, a smile formed on her lips. If only life was always like this...

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a click. The startled woman snapped her head towards the direction of the noise.

"If only you would smile like that every once in a while, we wouldn't have to worry so much." A handsome man with semi-short chest nut colored hair and green eyes grinned at her as he put his camera on the table.

"You know, Aiden and Eli thought about injecting your face with botox to permanently set it to that smile. Dang, I can't wait to see that."

"Oh shut up Stephan." grumbled the woman. The smile vanished from her face. Oh, how he loved to tease her...

Just the thought of the two mischievous good looking wavy brown haired brothers ruined her mood.

At the mention of their names, Aiden and Eli seemed to pop out of nowhere and plopped their butts on the chairs right next to the irritated woman.

"What's the matter? You two love birds squabbling over something again?" Eli grinned.

"Or is Eva in one of her monthly mood swings?" Aiden winked at the scowling woman. The two brothers exploded in laughter.

Eva rolled her eyes. The three dorky dickheads just _had_ to volunteer to come with her the _one day_ she was allowed to visit her mother. Well...dorky or not they were still, nonetheless, her close friends...

Ten years ago, she and Stephan had befriended the brothers when all three of the boys were offered to work in the research facility. That was the purpose of Weyland Academy, to choose the best and the brightest...and then have them work for their corporation...

"Are you waiting for someone?" The ruckus the men were making apparently caught the attention of a very annoyed nurse.

"Um yes, I'm waiting to visit someone. In fact, I think I'll go visit now." Eva shot up from her chair and glided out of the lobby and down the hall. She just had to get away from those idiots...

* * *

Wandering around, she found her mother's door. However, Grace was currently visiting Clair first. There was an important matter she wanted to speak to her about in private. It would be rude to butt in, but...curiosity got the better of Eva and she decided to press her ear against the door:

"...I don't think he's coming back." said Grace.

He? Who's he? Who were they talking about?

"You don't know that." said Clair weakly.

"After she was born, he said he would come back for the two of you within a year...I know you have unwavering faith in him, but...it's been well over 22 years now."

The sudden realization made Eva's blood freeze. They were talking about her father! She had never known who he was. Her mother didn't tell her much, only that one day she would meet him...

"I don't know. Maybe..." Clair's voice trailed off. "Maybe they found out...and..." She couldn't say it.

"Clair, you daughter has the right to know."

"No, I want her to find out when he comes back."

"Please...don't do this to yourself," sobbed Grace, "I hate to see you suffering like this, if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be..."

"Just what are you doing young lady?" Eva whirled around. The same nurse was now looking at her disapprovingly. "Eavesdropping is incredibly rude, didn't you mother teach you that?"

The door opened. A teary and somber looking Grace walked out. "It's ok, she's here to visit."

She glanced at Clair. "Your daughter's been waiting forever to talk to you." She then patted Eva softly on the shoulder and then turned to walk slowly down the hall.

Now that mother and daughter were left alone, the talking can begin...only, the two stared at each other. It had been too long; Eva didn't know how to start. Clair was the first to break the awkward silence.

"You're all grown up now." She smiled.

Eva walked to her side and sat beside her bed. She felt tears well up in her eyes. It's not only been too long, it almost felt like forever. Within that moment, she saw how much her mother had changed. From the beautiful mother she once remembered, she was now looking at a very sickly woman she barely recognized.

"I've missed you so much." Eva's voice cracked as she began to cry. Her mother wiped away her tears.

Looking at her daughter, Clair couldn't help but recognize a familiarity.

"You have your father's eyes."

Over the years, it seemed as though Eva's irises had changed slowly from icy blue to permanently light purple. Lucky for her, people nowadays wore colorful contacts so no one, aside from the scientist, ever suspected her eyes were unnatural.

The dark haired woman nervously twisted her sleeve.

"I want to know more about...my father." Perhaps she was too direct as her mother now looked sorrowful.

There was a long pause as Clair's mind seemed to wander off. Then, after a while, the sadness from her face seemed to disappear as it was replaced by a radiating smile.

"He was like my guardian angel. My protector. He was different from the rest." Her mother hesitated. "...and he sacrificed everything...for me." It seemed as though she was talking to herself more than to her daughter...

Eva decided to change the subject.

"They say it's going to be the last one. After that, I won't have to...I'll be free." She took her mother's hand and held it. "There's so much more I want to do to help you. I swear on my life that I'll find a way to save you."

"You've done enough for me already..." Clair brushed the hair from her daughter's face. "You're no longer a child...it's time you choose the life you want to live."

The nurse knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are almost over. The patient needs to rest. Doctor's orders." She looked at the mother daughter pair and then left.

Aiden and Eli suddenly bursted into the room. Followed by an exasperated Stephan.

"I told you she was in this room. Listen to your big bro for once." Aiden smirked as he ruffled his younger brother's hair and then turned his attention to Eva and her mother.

"Hi, I'm Aiden Shalberov, pleased to meet you." He gave a cheeky smile and reached out his hand to offer Clair a handshake. "I'm your lovely daughter's fiancé."

Eva nearly choked. Stephan's jaw dropped.

"Alright, that's enough fooling around." Stephan grabbed the two brothers and began to push them out of the room. "Out. NOW."

To everyone's surprise, Clair laughed.

"What! We were worried about her! She was taking so long." Aiden was hollering as the three men disappeared from view.

"I'm glad you managed to make such great friends." Clair hadn't had a good laugh in a long time...

Eva was about to protest when she noticed Stephan had reappeared beside her. As his eyes met hers, he blushed. Clair looked at her daughter, then at Stephan.

"I'm sorry. Those two need a lesson on manners." He coughed.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter." Clair smiled at Stephan then turned to Eva. "I believe it's time for you to go."

Eva didn't want to leave. The visit was too short. There was so much more she wanted to discuss. She felt her heart sting as she gave her mother a big hug.

Clair whispered softly into her daughter's ear: "May you find true love."

At that time, Eva didn't quite understand her words. What was true love?

On the hospital roof, the group entered the helicopter where the pilot, Max, would fly them back to the facility which was located on a far off island. Even after all these years, Max still hasn't taken off those shades...

* * *

Not long after the helicopter was out of sight, a blond haired man in a lab coat entered Clair's room. Deep in her heart, she knew this day would come. There was nothing that could've prevented it.

As he approached, he pointed a gun at her. She closed her eyes. Her expression was oddly peaceful.

A loud bang echoed the through the halls. The man made a call and placed his phone to he left of his face.

"Mission complete."

* * *

Out in space, a Yautja mothership was approaching Earth. It belonged to the Elite Clan, which housed the best warriors in the galaxy.

A Predator, named Shadow, was looking down at the backwater planet through a window as he growled and toyed with his hunting knife. The clan Elder, Spartan, had just ordered him and his fellow brother, Blade, and sister, Thorn, with the mission to investigate the disappearances of six elite hunters whom the clan had lost contact with not too long ago. The distress signal was last picked up on an island populated with humans. Apparently, Shadow was not pleased. The last thing he wanted was to waste time hunting humans or whatever that planet had to offer. What were so special about them anyways? They were too easy to kill. Not interesting game at all...

A noise snapped Shadow out of his thoughts. Behind him, Blade clicked his mandibles. It was time. As the team prepared their ship to launch to the designated location, the Predator couldn't help but have a gut feeling that told him something interesting was waiting for him on that island...

_To be continued..._


	3. Disaster

Again I apologize for the horrible writing. XD I cannot even begin to describe how easy it is to see how things go in your head but be unable to express it in words.

Do excuse the language in this chapter. :D

* * *

[Disaster]

When the group of five arrived back inside the rectangular facility in the middle of the vast tropical island, everyone seemed to scatter back to their own individual task. It would soon be time for the much awaited experiment. A growing unease and anticipation was rippling throughout the entire building.

As the test subject, Eva changed her clothing back to the regular white garments and was ordered to be escorted to level B-60 which was underground. How far below, she didn't know. The furthest she had ever gone was B-20. The elevator seemed to have stopped at only B-50.

Along the way through the remaining floors with its twist and turns, she saw many unusual areas. One particular room with a metallic door on B-55 caught the woman's attention. Behind the thick glass, it contained countless glossy looking eggs. Beside them were a few unconscious men wearing orange jumpsuits.

Strange.

She decided it wasn't worth wondering about.

Moments before reaching the testing chambers, Stephan had stopped the escorts for permission to speak with Eva.

"Here." He handed her a small ribboned box. "It was my mother's idea...the guys and I...picked it out. For luck."

She opened it. To her astonishment, she was holding an engraved heart shaped locket. Within it, there was a miniature sized photo of herself smiling. She realized it was the picture Stephan had taken in the hospital.

She gave the man a heartfelt hug. "It's beautiful."

Normally he would've blushed under such circumstance, but instead he looked slightly apologetic. This didn't go unnoticed by the woman. Ever since they were childhood friends, she could tell whenever Stephan was keeping something from her.

She couldn't help but wonder. Just what was he hiding?

After Eva disappeared through the doors, the two brothers walked beside Stephan. Obviously, they saw everything.

Aiden elbowed the man's ribs. "That...was lame."

"You know, if _I_ had given it to her, _my_ eloquent speech would've ended with a nice...BIG…KISS." Eli was pursing his lips in a smooching motion at Stephan. "You know you want it."

Aiden tried hard to keep a straight face...and then lost it. Stephan seemed crestfallen as he stared at the ground. If he weren't so deep in thought, he would've laughed too. At the moment, he wasn't in the mood to be teased.

He snapped. "Is everything always a joke to you two?"

The brothers looked at each other confused as they watched their friend storm off...

* * *

Isaac was delighted when he saw Eva walk into the dome-like testing area.

"Ah the rare specimen is finally here, now we can begin!"

There were twelve people in business suits behind him. Whoever they were, the woman knew they were somehow important. Her heart relaxed when she spotted Grace and Elijah nearby the monitors. As long as they were around, nothing could go wrong.

An assistant instructed Eva to take off her garments. The air felt strangely warm even though she was now only in her white sports bra and boy shorts. Reluctantly, she placed the necklace on the tray next to her clothing on the table and then stepped onto the circular platform in the middle of the room. As if on cue, the machinery on the ceiling slowly descended and reconstructed itself, sealing her inside an upright cylinder tank. Unusual lavender colored liquid began to fill the empty space. The odor was odd. Almost like metal mixed with rubber. When the level of the body temperature fluid reached her nose, she felt a wave of panic.

Were they trying to drown her?

Elijah noticed her expression and pressed a button on the monitor. "Don't worry, its breathable."

Reassured, the woman let the watery substance enter her lungs. Surely, whatever comes next can't be that bad...

* * *

Somewhere on B-18, two armed soldiers were patrolling a hallway when a cloaked hand unexpectedly covered the mouth of one of the men and quickly pulled him away. The second man felt something was off.

Wasn't his partner just behind him?

He looked over his shoulder. No one was there. Then he heard a crackle. As he turned to face the sound, he froze.

"What the f-." He never got to finish.

* * *

In the tank, Eva felt her entire body grow numb and stiff. Whatever the liquid was, it acted like a type of potent anesthesia.

A man with a worried expression dashed into the testing area and whispered something into Grace's ear. The color from her face drained. As Eva saw her rush out of the room, she felt a sense of dread.

Where was she going?

Isaac's communication device suddenly grabbed everyone's attention.

"Um Dr. Anton, we've got a problem." Max's voice was trembling.

The scarred faced man was peeved as he held up the radio to his mouth. "What is it?"

"We've lost contact with several teams patrolling B-1 to B-20. Those...things...are here. Not just one, but three scattered about the facility. We don't know how they got in. From the look of things, they must've picked up a signal from those devices. They're probably here f-"

"I know what they're after. Send out your tactics teams on each floor. I want them captured...and alive. You understand?"

Max hesitated. "...Yes sir."

Isaac placed his radio back into his coat pocket and muttered to himself.

"So...they came for their friends after all."

He turned to face his audience of twelve and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have no doubt waited long enough."

As he inspected the curious faces, he continued, "Here in this research facility, we have found, with the understanding of bio-engineering, that we now have the ability to control the development of our species. Put simply, we will no longer be restricted by the limitations of our genetic inheritance. Today you shall witness the start...of a supreme evolution."

He then motioned for the curly haired man above in the observation control window to proceed. Several mechanical needles with long thin tubes began to descend from the top of the tank above Eva. She felt the sharp tips pierce into the back of her head, spinal column, legs, arms, sides, and neck. Luminescent green, black, and blue substances were flowing down the tubes, saturating her bones and muscles.

Within seconds, a tormenting burning sensation consumed her entire body as if on fire. The agony was so great that she cried out and slapped at the thick glass startling the spectators.

Elijah was clearly distressed as he watched the suffering woman and fumbled with the apparatuses he was carrying to a counter.

He turned to Isaac, "This isn't right. Perhaps we should stop."

The stubbly bearded man looked absolutely incensed. "I am not about to risk half my life's work simply for-."

Grace suddenly bursted through the doors and darted toward Isaac. She seized him by the front of his lab coat. Her face was distorted with anger and grief. Everyone in the room was staring in confusion at the two.

"What the fuck did you do? I can't believe you ordered _him_ to do it! She could still be saved! And how could you use the other subjects like this?"

Isaac seemed apathetic as he slapped the hand away and focused his cold gaze on Grace. "The death of Clair was nothing more than an...accident. She was nothing more than an inconvenience to begin with. As for the other subjects, no one would even know they existed."

Grace was horrified at the man's response. "You're a heartless son of a bitch."

"If you think I'm heartless, why don't you ask your son what he thinks of all this?" Isaac gave the shocked woman a devilish smile.

During the commotion, Eva was trying hard to concentrate as she began to lose conscious due to the pain and the effects of the serums. She could barely comprehend what was going on.

Before Grace had a chance to open her mouth, the whole place shook at the sound of a massive explosion. Gunfire could be heard not too far away.

Above in the observation control room, the curly haired man felt drool dripping onto his shoulder. Before he had a chance to turn around, a xenomorph head bit him, splattering his blood onto the window.

Elijah was speechless as he pointed a trembling finger up at the observation screen.

"How the hell did those things get out?" An armed guard beside Elijah was now nervously clutching his gun.

Isaac was furiously instructing for an emergency evacuation through his radio. He glanced at the unconscious woman in the tank and then nodded to the soldiers nearby to take the defiant Grace and protesting Elijah out of the area.

The man gave one last command through the communication device.

"Put the entire facility on lockdown."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_End Note: Yes, lots of things don't make sense for now. A lot of them will be answered in the later chapters.  
_


	4. Beauty Meets the Beast

POV may be a little wierd in this chapter. ;) It turned out way longer than I intended it to be.

Anyways, enjoy :3

* * *

[Beauty Meets the Beast]

Darkness...

That was all Eva could see as she drifted through the void of nothingness.

She couldn't tell how long this had been continuing nor did she care where she was or why this was happening. Just as long as the pain was gone, nothing else mattered...

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a sudden flash of light...and an echoing voice...

_"Did you think of a name for our daughter?"_

It sounded familiar...Yes, it was definitely her mother. Confusion filled her wonder: Was she in a dream?

_"Eva..."_ replied a voice. It was male, but for some reason, it sounded strange and unrecognizable. She could barely see the two dark figures, one taller than the other, standing over her cradle in a bright room.

Cradle?

Before Eva could focus her thoughts, she felt something beside her stir. She turned her head and met the icy blue stare of a baby. There was tickle in her brain as she looked up at the small dangling shapes above her. Slowly, they began to move.

_"Yes...that's the perfect name." _continued the taller figure,_"It's a human name, but it suits her. She'll represent the symbol of a new life and the union of both of our species."_

_"But...what about our son? No wait..."_ Clair's voice was filled with uncertainty and sadness, _"Perhaps...they could name him...it's for the best after all...he would be able to live a normal life..."_

There was a heavy sob, _"No...I just can't...what mother would keep one child and abandon the other?"_

The tall dark figure embraced the smaller one. _"It's a difficult decision...but where we'll go, he cannot come. Our daughter is different, she'll be able to adapt...You cannot stay here either, I know what has afflicted you and I know where to find the cure."_ The voice almost trailed off, _"However, there is something I must do before I have a chance to take the two of you with me..."_

The tall figure then reached out a hand and brushed Eva gently on the cheek. _"And I promise with all my heart...to return."_

Eva felt an overwhelming want to touch the warmth and stretched out her small fingers to the source...only to hit a barrier...

No...it felt like...glass?

Eva's eyes suddenly flew open as she felt the warm liquid around her drain. The tips of her fingers were touching the tank.

So it was a dream after all. But why did it feel so real?

She then spotted the blood on the observation control window and immediately knew something was wrong. Exactly how long had she been unconscious?

The woman frantically glanced around the room. It was empty. _Too_ empty.

Where the hell did everyone go?

Even as questions were flooding nonstop into her fuzzy mind, she was certain about one thing: she had to escape.

According to Isaac, the tank was made to prevent even the strongest human on earth from breaking free.

...Or so he said.

It didn't stop the woman from pummeling at the thick glass, which to her surprise, cracked and shattered. With trembling fingers, she ripped off the needles on her and carefully avoided the sharp borders of the broken glass as she climbed out. Her muscles twitched when she wobbled towards the table that had her belongings. Before reaching the trays, however, her legs decided to give in and the woman hit her head on the corner of the table as she collapsed to the ground.

An irritated groan escaped from her numb lips.

Perhaps this was a mistake. Her body was still numb and rigid. There was no way she could go anywhere in her current condition.

Eva clenched her fist. Giving up wasn't what she had in mind.

Mustering whatever strength she had left, Eva struggled to get up and attempted to balance herself while clutching onto the edge of the table. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. If she could stand, she could probably walk. Just as Eva _really_ looked closely at the large trays through her cloudy vision, she noticed it was empty, except for her locket.

"Great." she grumbled as she clasped the chain around her neck. Her shirt and pants were missing.

On the bright side, she was at least in her bra and underwear. Had she been naked, it would've troubled her more. It seemed having no clothes was the least of her problems. The entrance of the testing area refused to budge as Eva tried to open it. What she needed was a keycard and to her disappointment, there were none in sight.

The woman sighed. If the metal door won't open, then she would just have to use brute force. Without a second thought, she yanked at a pipe from the wall. Again, the newfound strength amazed her as the metal tube easily came off. She was sure it was tightly nailed to the wall.

Raising the pipe, Eva swung and crushed the access device. It gave off a few sparks and began to smoke, but the entrance remained locked.

"Right," said Eva dryly, "like smashing things would solve anything."

As she stood staring at the stubborn door, she noticed her braid was still dripping wet. She decided to untie it and let the long dark layered hair fall over her shoulders. Something suddenly caught her attention. There was a large vent near the ceiling above the entrance. Eva tried to concentrate her thoughts on the lid, but the sharp sting that came from her temples broke her mental effort. It was more intense than she had ever felt before.

Eva bit her lip. Isaac had lied. After all these years, he never even considered removing the rods despite what he had promised 12 years ago. She had long learned to control her ability and had doubted the man for quite a while. Just what else was he lying about?

It took several minutes before the woman concluded that the best option was to climb up the pipes. She ripped off the covering and disappeared into the opening.

A pair of cloaked eyes above in the observation window had been watching her the entire time...

* * *

Eva crawled through the tight space until she saw another cover and decided to drop down. The blinking lights from above made her dizziness worse. In order to steady herself, she placed her hand on the wall as she walked down the wide white corridor.

When she turned the left corner, she nearly lost her footing. In front of her was huge gap. Whatever caused it seemed to have started from the floor above. She looked behind her. The other path was blocked off by fallen debris. There was no other option. This was the only route left. If she wanted to escape, she would have to jump.

But was that even possible? The distance to the other side seemed so far away. Just one mistake and she would be tumbling down into a dark abyss...

"Shit." Eva appeared to be extremely troubled as she balled her fist and peered into the gap.

Across from her, Shadow crossed his cloaked arms over his chest as he observed the human. The woman had walked as close to the fallen debris as possible and then turned.

The predator clicked his mandibles. Surely, this human wouldn't be foolish enough to...

Eva ran...and leapt. Her legs felt like springs as they left the ground. Within a millisecond in midair, she realized she was going to miss her intended landing spot...by an inch. As she fell, an invisible clawed hand suddenly caught her arm and lifted her away from the opening. When her feet touched the floor, the adrenaline rushing through her body made her heart pound like crazy.

There was a crackling sound and a 7'5" tall masked humanoid materialized before her. The woman took note of his various weapons and started stepping back until her back hit the wall.

"W-," The words she wanted to say became stuck in her throat.

Shadow tilted his head and inspected the human. Now this was interesting. Not only did this woman display an abnormal amount of strength in the dome-like room, but she also had guts and leapt far beyond what would be possible for her kind.

Behind the bio-mask, the predator continued examining her. One of his vision modes picked up something peculiar. He had never seen a human with natural purple eyes before.

As Eva felt him eyeing her body, she remembered just how much skin she was revealing due to the lack of clothing. Her face suddenly went beet red. The flustered woman raised her hand to touch her cheek and began to actually notice the predator's physical attributes: his golden ringed jet black dreadlocks, olive-khaki skin, the string of trophies over his massive chest, and overall masculine build. She silently cursed herself and shyly looked away.

What was _wrong_ with her? Since when did she find a total brute looking stranger to be...captivating? The very idea made her face grow even redder.

Shadow found her reaction to be quite amusing. The woman heard an audible clicking noise and a sound that seemed like...laughter? Was he actually _laughing_?

She nervously turned her head to the right and noticed a handgun lying nearby on the floor. It was covered in strange slimy goo. She slowly inched towards it. Maybe if she could just reach it...

The predator suddenly reached out his arm and slammed his clawed hand against the wall right next to Eva's head, startling her. He was so busy trying to stop her that he didn't notice a black bony tail whipped out of the hole and lashed at him. He growled in frustration as he lost balance. For the first time in his life, he had allowed himself to be distracted by a human.

Shadow corrected himself. For the first time in his life, he found himself _attracted_ to a human female.

A large xenomorph leapt out and pounced at Shadow. While the predator battled the creature, his mask got knocked off. Eva tried to get away when a second xenomorph climbed out and attacked her. She dodged backwards and lost her footing. Her back slammed to the ground. As she hastily scooted away, the xenomorph turned its glossy eyeless black head towards her and hissed. Extending its sharp tail, it jumped. Eva rolled away just in time before the tail could touch her. Had she been a second slower, it would've impaled her. Without thinking, she quickly reached for the handgun and opened fire on the hideous creature above her.

Big mistake.

Although the bullets injured the xenomorph, its gooey yellowish green blood dripped on her right hand and forearm, melting the gun in the process. The woman yelped in pain as the acidic substance burned her. Shadow immediately snapped his head toward her, seized the xenomorph by the tail, and smashed it toward the one he was fighting. Both creatures were flung over to the other side of the gap. He then fired his plasma caster at the xenomorphs and killed them before they had a chance to leap over. The predator then rushed over to the woman. What he saw intrigued him and he grabbed her arm to take a closer look.

The acid should've eaten through her flesh, but instead, there was just a swollen red rash. Shadow found this to be utterly fascinating. Eva, however, was shocked as she studied his facial features.

She had been saved by this..._monster?_

Shadow noticed her expression. Without warning, he suddenly roared and flared his mandibles at her. To his surprise, the woman didn't even flinch. In fact, she was now curiously looking into his golden yellow eyes...and then glared at him.

Eva tried to free her arm from his firm grip. It seemed he was far stronger than her. Shadow let go and walked back to pick up his fallen bio-mask. When he put it on, he could tell it was malfunctioning. He took it off and decided to carry it instead. Before the woman could open her mouth to say something, the predator activated his cloaking device.

Well at least he didn't kill her she thought. Still, she couldn't get the image of him out of her head. Before turning the new corner of the hall, she looked back over her shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of the predator...but she saw nothing...

* * *

Eva had managed to get all the way up to B-56 without a single encounter of xenomorphs. Along the way, she had picked up another slime covered handgun. The underground facility was getting too creepy. Not only were there no one alive in sight, but there were also gooey substances and pits all over the place. The dead bodies that she had passed by all had a hole in their chest, as if something had bursted out of them. Every room seemed messy. It was clear that everyone was in a hurry to leave. Signs of struggle were obviously present and there were abandoned weapons everywhere. In her heart, Eva knew that she had been left behind.

But what of her friends? Had something ill befallen them too? She couldn't bear the thought of it. Shaking her head, she dismissed the depressing feelings and continued to walk through the ghostly halls...

Unknown to the woman, Shadow had been silently following her. He had been pondering to himself the whole time. The more he wondered about this mysterious human female, the more he wanted her as his mate. This deeply troubled him. He came from a long line of royal ancestry and was educated with the importance of keeping the bloodline pure. Ever since he was a youngling, he and his siblings had been taught that the hunt itself was the only goal of a hunter. No other desires shall obstruct the thrill of the hunt. That was the rule along with the code of honor.

In the Yautja society, taking a human for a mate was just absurd. Having a relationship or marriage with another species was strictly forbidden. To do so would result in the punishment of losing one's ranking and honor, being marked as a bad blood, or worse, death. The death penalty did not apply to just his species, but to each and every other humanoid extraterrestrials out there.

Nevertheless, Shadow found himself enchanted and enthralled by the woman's beauty and strength. His heart fluttered at the very notion of it.

The predator's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the human abruptly stop and turn towards a metal door.

Eva was certain that she heard a moan of pain coming from behind the entrance. A goo covered keycard was lying on the floor. It was clear that whoever the owner was tried to open the door...but failed. She picked it up and hesitantly swiped the card across the access device.

As the door opened, Eva froze and her eyes widened in horror.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. His Warmth

From this point on POV will be extremely weird. My horrible writing kills me ;_; I'm more focused on the story than the writing XD

* * *

[His Warmth]

Within the large grey room, there were twelve motionless bodies on the operation tables. They all looked humanoid, yet so alien and different. It was clear that each one had been dissected alive. Their faces were contorted with terror. Multiple needled tubes were on their spines, legs, and arms.

One of them twitched. It was still alive.

Eva felt its painful orange gaze pierce right through her heart as it looked at her. The creature's scaly blue body had been badly mutilated. Its eyes were pleading desperately...

...as if it wanted to be free of its misery...

The woman knew what she had to do and slowly raised the gun towards the creature's head. Dread and repulsion filled her conscious. She just couldn't. What right did she have to end another's life?

The voice in her head told her otherwise: _It had suffered enough._

Eva shakily pulled the trigger. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted a dark figure lying on a table behind a screen at the far end of the room. Each step the woman took towards it felt as heavy as lead. When she looked behind the screen, Eva's heart shattered. The gun slipped from her hand and dropped to the ground.

"No..." Her voice was full of anguish. "It can't be..."

Lying before the horrified woman was the dead body...of her mother. There was a bullet hole right in the middle of Clair's forehead. Eva felt the entire room begin to spin. She could barely see as the tears blurred her vision.

How did this happen? Why is this happening? Why had no one told her of this?

The grief stricken woman accidentally bumped into the side of a nearby counter causing a file to fall to the floor.

Project Genesis. The words on it seemed to be screaming at her. Eva picked it up and began to flip through the pages with trembling fingers. The more she read, the harder the truth hit her:

She was a hybrid.

According to the info, Eva had inherited a unique gene from her unknown alien-humanoid father. Although her genetic structure was identical to that of a human, her DNA contained a special gene, GX-1. It allowed her to take in and reshape the best traits of every other species without ever changing the overall genetic coding. These traits would permanently become a part of her.

Weyland-Yutani Corp. apparently wanted to experiment with her. The goal of Project Genesis was to develop the ultimate gene that can be injected into ordinary humans, granting them the ability of limitless evolution. Eva was the key in creating the ultimate species.

For years, hybrids of all kinds were engineered and born into the facility. When they reached adulthood, their bone marrow and blood would be harvested. Captive extraterrestrials also met the same fate...

Isaac's words suddenly came echoing into Eva's mind.

_"...No one would know they even existed..."_

It chilled the very depths of her soul.

Just as she resumed reading, another series of frightening realizations hit her: the serums she had been injected with came from the genetic material of these creatures. If the experiments proved successful, she would be harvested as well...

A yellowish crumpled paper caught her attention. The page was so badly damaged that it was nearly unreadable. She could only make out the fact there was one other person who shared half her genetic structure.

The very last discovery disturbed her as she studied the last page: the current projects were led by none other than Isaac, David...and Stephan.

Eva couldn't fathom why Stephan would partake in such a cruel research along with the two men. Especially David. Just thinking of him made her blood curdle.

Isaac had always given her the creeps, but David...well...he was a psychopath. Ever since she had known him, he had always loved to torture things. Back when they were small children, she once discovered him mutilating a stray kitten in an empty playground. He smiled his sick smile as he enjoyed the painful cries of the dying animal. When he was finished, he buried the corpse in the large sandbox, which was later discovered by other children. Eva couldn't forget their screams. Dismembered animal parts appeared all over the playground ever since that incident.

The woman shivered. It definitely explained the reason behind the other test subject's injuries.

Alarming questions popped in her mind.

Since when did David start working for the corporation? Did they all have something to do with her mother's death?

This was all too much to take in. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe _any_ of it...

The file dropped from her cold hands and the pages scattered to the floor. As the tears continued to stream down her cheeks, a dark hand lightly touched her shoulder. She turned and found herself looking at her savior. Eva didn't even know what else to do except stare at him...

Shadow could see the sadness in the woman's eyes. He found himself feeling great sympathy for her. Whoever the dead human was, he knew she was important to her. He tenderly brushed Eva's cheek. As she wept, he gently pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her to hug her. She could feel the warmth of his body and the beat of his heart as he held her. The woman found it to be comforting.

The predator purred softly.

If the situation had been different, Eva would've felt uncomfortable being hugged by a stranger.

However, at the moment, she wanted to forget...

...the secrets...the lies...the truth...everything...

Eva closed her eyes. She wished nothing more than to stay in the endless warmth of his embrace...

* * *

On floor B-51, a man had been running for his life. For how long, he wasn't even sure anymore. The countless twist and turns of the maze-like halls and empty rooms made him panic even more. He knew that those black serpents or masked freaks would eventually catch him. Aiden hoped his brother hadn't met his end from one of these monsters. The man had already used most of his time and energy trying to find a way out. The blockades made it impossible to escape. His assault rifle was running low on ammo and his body was reaching its limits. He didn't know if he could continue evading those things any longer...

Blade had been trailing the human. He loved it when they run. It made the hunt more fun.

The predator snorted.

Too bad Shadow wasn't here. He was definitely missing out on the humans and xenomorphs.

Speaking of his brother, where had that idiot gone anyways?

Ever since the three hunters stepped foot in the facility, Blade and Thorn decided to hunt the humans. Shadow, however, had wandered off. He found the humans to be boring.

Though each predator became busy with their individual task, they hadn't forgotten their true purpose.

Blade knew they had to find answers, but unlike Thorn or Shadow, he wasn't in a hurry.

In the meantime, why not enjoy a little happy hunting?

The predator had caught up to the human. The man suddenly bumped into an invisible wall. There was a crackle and Blade materialized.

"Oh shit!" Aiden's eyes widened in fear. Before he could raise his rifle, the hunter whacked it out of his hands and grabbed him by the throat.

From behind the mask, Blade curled his mandibles into a grin. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
